A Tale of Two Roses
by J.C. Conner
Summary: The Cullen,Potter/Weasley family had abandoned J.C. Conner after what Jacob Black did to her. She has no memory of them when she wakes up in a hospital. Something is breaking free of inside her, more fatal than vampire or werewolf, something of pure evil.
1. Preface: Darkness Within

To evey darkness their a light.

To evey light there's always a darkness.

Kind people have a darkness lucking inside,

Feeding off of sad and depressed memories

they hold in, they let it eat them until there's

nothing left but the darkest soul left.

And most of the time, there's no going back to the way you were,

Once the dark beast within is unleashed.


	2. 22nd Surprise

**Tale of Two Roses Summary**

**On J.C.'s 22nd birthday, Peter invited the vampires, the werewolf, and the wizards to throw her a surprise party. She gets a new diary (that writes back to her) from nobody. But when something bad happens that involves her and Jacob Black, everyone, including Peter abandon's her. **

**J.C. hasn't been herself, feels more depressed, having dreams of possible childhood trauma, and holding in her feelings. To make it all worst, she discovers that she has a deadly side that could destroy everyone and herself. Narcissistic, Sadistic, and Schizophrenia play a part in the second personality.**

**

* * *

**

**22nd Birthday Surprise **

_I was in a motel room. It was old, rusty and dirty. The walls had white paint chips falling off, the room itself had a terrible musty smell, the carpet had dirt, couple of dead bug, and the windows had bars._

_Myself, however was much worst, I remember crying, my clothes were ripped, leaving shreds on my bruised 9 year old body. I was curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth._

_I don't understand this "memory." I could never have dreams, even my own. Why am I having this nightmare?_

_"Jamie." A male voice said._

_I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the monster who this to a child, me. I could feel his presence coming closer to me. I started to shake with fear. I felt his cold hands touch my shoulders. The right cupped my cheek. His touch was a familiar one. Something that I felt before._

_"Look at me." He ordered. He gripped my shoulders hard and painfully. I opened my eyes. I saw was chrisom eyes._

End of Flashback.

**J.C.'s POV**

February 19, 2010. Today is my birthday. My 22nd birthday to be correct. I was half sleep when my boyfriend Peter Parker (I know he's has the Spider Man ego name, sometimes people calls him that, much to his annoyance.) had awoken me.

"Hey, birthday girl!" He said in a singing voice. "Arise, my queen."

"Alright, only on one condition." I said, yawning.

"Anything." He said, stroking my hair.

"Never jump in the bed like that again." I said, finally getting up and stretching. "So what's for breakfast?"

"A make-your-own-Grand Slam at Denny's." Peter said.

"Denny's?" I said. "I though you was going to make your girlfriend her birthday breakfast."

"Well, I was but…" He stuttered. "There was a tiny problem in the kitchen."

"What did you do to the kitchen?" I said as I was waking towards the kitchen. When I got there, several black marks were on the counter next to the stove. "Oh Peter." I moaned.

"I was making French toast on the stove when suddenly it just caught on fire." Peter explained.

"The French toast just caught on fire?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it weird, right?" He said. "Maybe you…"

"You're saying I did this?" I said. "How could I?! I was asleep…"

I signed. I forgotten that one time that I was having this terrible memory of Peter when his girlfriend, Kristen, died from being threw out the window. I was so bad that I cause a fire. Yes, I'm pyrokinetic (create fire with your mind) and telekinetic (move object with your mind). Oh yeah, I'm also Oneirmnemonic (experience people's memories in your dreams).

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked.

"No." I lied. "I didn't, Peter. Maybe you're a terrible cook."

"Ha, ha, you're a funny chick." He said in sarcasms. "Now open your gift from me."

He handed me a medium box that was wrap up like a Christmas present. I first got rid of the big bow, then ripped off the paper, open the top and got out the gift. I got Invincible and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (Michael Jackson album). I'm a huge Michael Jackson. I can do the thriller, the moonwalk, the dance to "Bad." I was very upset when he'd died a few months ago. I would have gone to the funeral, but the faith of three worlds was in my hands (explain later).

"You got me MJ's last two albums." I said hugging him. "This is the best gift you ever gotten me." "

I know how much you wanted his last CD's." He said before kissing my cheeks.

"I used half the "This is It" ticket money to but them."

"I don't mean to sound greedy, but did anyone send me gifts?" I asked.

"Well, you did get one from somebody, but it didn't have a name on it."

"Where is it?"

"On the table."

I looked to find a big brown box. I read the addressed, hoping Peter was blind. I read: Jamie Charlene Conner

203 Springs St,

New York, NY 10012

That was all on the package. I quickly open the damn thing to see want I got. A beautiful Dereon (by Beyonce) scarlet shirt and matching black jeans.

"Are you sure you don't know send it." I asked.

"I'm sure."

"Now get dress." Peter commanded. "I got an extra surprise when we get home."

"Oh, I wonder what it is." I said.

He took me to Denny's, after that we went to the AMC theater where we seen two movies, went to TGI's Fridays for lunch, and finally took us home. And that's when I got the best surprise.

"SURPRISE, Happy Birthday J.C.!" I jumped at the loud sound of people's voice. It was dark, so I couldn't who they were. The lights came on, I was very happy to see that it was the Cullens, Jacob Black, Harry and Ginny Potter, along with Ron and Hermione Weasley. I notice some younger faces I never seen.

"Bella! Ginny!" I said hugging both of them. "It's good to see you."

"Same here." Bella said. "Happy Birthday."

"Aren't forgetting some people." Edward said.

"Sorry." I said. I was receiving hugs from Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Jake, Nessie, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"These are my kids." Harry said, point at three children. "That's James, the one with the black hair, Al who looks like me."

"I see." I said, amazed by the same physical appearance Al had with his dad.

"And that's Lily, who takes after Ginny."

"Hi." Lily said in a low voice that I could barely hear.

"She's shy, so is Albus." Ginny explained. "But James is a real clown."

"Here, we made this for you." Lily and Albus said. They handed me a basket of candy.

"Thank you, Albus and Lily." I said with a smile.

"I like her, daddy." Lily said.

"I told you so." Harry said. "We got this from this candy shop call "Honeydukes" everything from that place in there except for Acid Pops and anything that might sound gross."

"We got you this." Ron said. "It's from this joke shop my brother owns."

"It's really from Ron." Hermione said. "He got you a Daydreaming Charm, which gives you day dreams for ½ hour."

"And she got you a book." Ron said. "A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot."

"It so you can learn about our world." Hermione said eyeing her husband.

"Thanks, Ron and Hermione."

"Oh we got you a cake." Alice said. "It is chocolate."

The cake was pretty. It had red frosting, with three layers, it had red roses at the bottom, and it said _Jamie Charlene._

"This so beautiful, Alice." I said hugging her.

"As good as that Dereon I sent you." Alice said.

"You sent that to me?" I asked. "How did you send it without your address?"

"Peter told me to do so." She replied.

"You said you didn't know who send it." I accused him.

"It would have ruined the surprise." Edward said. "Your boyfriend had been planning it for a month."

"So the only one who didn't know was me." I said.

"Hold out your hand." Jacob told me.

I hold out my hand, and then something fell on it. I look to see it was a multi color fabric. I looked at him confused. _Is this my gift?_

"It's inside."

I turned it up side down and shake it. A bracelet fell out. It was silver with a red and gold dragon charm on it, along with a russet wolf next to it.

"I made it." Jacob confessed. "My dad shows me how to make one, he's better."

"Jacob, this is really nice." And he gave me a big hug. "I…Can't….Breathe….."

"Sorry." He said, letting me go.

"Alright, let's sing Happy Birthday." Bella said.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to me and ate some cake, except for the Cullens because they're vampires.

How I met vampires, werewolf, and wizards is a crazy story. First I had a dream about

Bella and Edward so I went to Forks where I found out those vampires are real. Then I had a dream about Harry Potter and ended up in London. He and Ron saved me. The reason why I met them was because their world was in danger from Kek, demon I became one a fought him. He's still out there. Along with him are some bad guys from the Cullens and Harry Potter's past.

"So how long are you guys staying here?" I asked. The Cullens don't get burned in the sunlight, they shine like diamonds. But it's still a bad thing if they go out into the sunlight.

"For two more days." Carlisle answered.

Good which means I have two days to hang out with my friends.


	3. Dark Side

_Now I was in the bathroom of the motel. It was even dirtier with mold and rust on the walls and tub. The mirror was broken, with lime scale on it. There was a window next to the tub that didn't have bars on it. I was trembling with fear as I tried to get up. _

_A loud bang came from the door. I jumped._

_"Come out, sweetie." A female voice said._

_"No." I said._

_Another bang came, this time causing chucks of wood to fall on the floor. I started to cry harder._

_"Jamie." The man said. "I know you want it."_

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed._

_One more bang hit the door, busting it down. I quickly headed for the window but those cold hands grabbed my ankle hard._

_"Where do you think you're going?" The woman said, laughing as I cried._

_I felt the other man's hand go up my nightgown, and he cut my belly skin. I watch as he licked the blood off his finger._

_The leader did the same with my arm, but more blood came from it._

_"Let's get this off, shall we?" The leader said. With one swipe from his hand, I was exposed. I cried more. _

_"That's it, love. I love you." The leader said._

_Love me? How can you love some after what you did to them? You're a whore! I though to myself. A filthy whore! _

_I looked my reflection in the mirror. I saw older self except I was completely different. My hair was black instead of red, my eyes were black instead of hazel, and I had black veins on my arms that were bloody._

_"They'll hate you." My reflection said in an evil voice. "They will abandon you."_

_Then her arms came from the mirror and grabbed me._

* * *

**J.C.'s POV**

I was sleeping in my bed with Peter. He was snoring as usual. Grabbing my robe, I went into the living room to see everyone asleep. Of course, the Cullens never sleep because they're vampires. I notice on the table that I got a diary with a bow on it. It had no name.

"That's weird?" I said to myself. "Who would give me this?"

I grab a pen and wrote:

_Feb 20, 2010,_

_I had this weird dream last night. I don't remember much but that I was at an old motel. I was 9 years old, bruised, and scared._

I

was amazed that the words disappeared into the paper. I flip the pages to find on ink on any of them. It wrote back:

_"What else to you remember?"_

_That's all except for my reflection in the mirror. I was older, the age I'm now, but I was darker, eviler, and cold looking._

_"What else, Jamie Charlene. You can tell me your fears and secrets."_

_I was bloody on my arms and teeth, which were in rows of razors. Then I grabbed my younger self and it ended._

The diary didn't write back. I then felt weak and cold a little. I looked at myself from the window. My eyes, now blazing red flames, had a little black in them. Maybe it the pupils.

A cat was at the kitchen window, so I went to it. Tina was her name is a medium size cat with black and white spots. She always comes to the window begging for food.

"

How about some of my cake?" I told the cat. "Would you like that?"

She purred. I'm taking that as a yes. I grabbed a butcher's knife and the cake to cut a small slice. Tina ate it on the floor.

I was still holding the knife when I blackout.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I curled my black hair with my finger while holding the knife. I watch this cat eat off the floor. It was boring, watching it eat.

Then I took the knife and slash my arm with it. It was bleeding everywhere, the black blood got on that stupid rat. I grab it by its neck. The thing was hissing at me, throwing claws at me. It did leave some scratch marks, it felt good. But it did piss me off.

And I stabbed it deep, under the belly. It squirms and meows in pain as I stick the knife deeper and deeper until it came out of the back. Grabbing the dish rag, and gagged it. I laugh as the cat continues to struggle from my grip.

Since it wasn't dead yet, I decide to bang it against the sink. Blood spread everywhere in the sink. I made sure that the vampires don't smell the cat's blood by licking it from the sink. I growled when I tasted it. I was very hungry, so I took a bite from its bloody heart, and then I ate the eyes.

I put the cat's body into a hefty bag and put it in the cabinet far back so nobody would find it. Luckily for me, I can heal at a fast rate like that werewolf, Jacob Black.

"Very good." Someone said. "I never had seen anything like this."

"Thank you, Tom." I said.

"Here." He said giving me a diary wrapped in paper.

"What the hell is this for?" I asked.

"It so you can come out more." He replied. "After what you're going to do that beast, Black."

"I know." I said annoyed. "It's all about me. Not you, not that bloody dragon, but me. I never get the attention I deserves."

I then stab him with the knife, on his left arm. I enjoyed him screaming in pain.

"You…you..." He stutters. "She devil."

"J.C." A female voice called. "Come on."

"It's the pixie vampire." I told him. "She drives a horse into water."

"Don't forget." He said before Disappated.

* * *

**J.C.'s POV**

Tina was gone. After I recovered from my recent blackout, I notice that the cat was gone. This is weird, even for Tina, because she always says around after I gave her food. She must have got some cat stuff to do.

"Jamie." Alice moaned. "Don't you hear me call you?"

"I don't remember hearing you, Alice." I replied, rubbing my head. "God my head hurts."

"You ok?" She said, concerned. "Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"No, Alice." I told her. "Where are the rest of the Cullens?"

"They're right here." Alice exclaimed. "Remember, we all stayed hear, in your living room."

"I must have forgotten."

"That quick?"

"I guess."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again, I got very annoy of her voice.

"Yes! I'm fine! God you're annoying little pixie!" I screamed.

"What's with you?" Bella said, coming to the kitchen.

"I asked her what's wrong and she just……exploded at me." Alice explained. "Like a time bomb."

"I'm sorry, Alice." I told her. "It's just many body hurts, I got this headache, I might have amnesia because I didn't remember you guys were staying here.

"Do you need to see Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"No, I already told Alice no." I said.

"Well get dress." Bella ordered. "Harry and his friends are taking all of us to their world for Quidditch game?"

"Quidditch? What is that?" Alice asked.

"Ginny said it is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It is the most popular game among wizards." Bella replied.

Two hours later past, and everyone was ready.

"We're traveling by Floo power." Harry said, pouring green power into his hand. "You take a hand full of it, and state the desired destination loudly and clearly to ensure arrival in the

proper location."

"Other wise you might end up somewhere else." Ginny added.

"Like this." Ron said, along with Jasper and Carlisle stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

The three men disappeared into emerald green flames in a flash.

"Didn't they get burned?" Edward asked. "Because vampires and fire don't mix."

"Yeah that's how we die." Emmett said.

"Emmett." Esme warned her son.

"I'm just saying."

Hermione laugh. "No, the flames are completely harmless."

"I still don't like it." Emmett said.

"Well have three people at a time, how about?" Edward said, annoyed. "You may be the strongest but you're the weakest baby."

"Very funny, Eddie."

"Hey." I said. "I don't want to interrupt your little family meeting but….."

"Right." Edward said.

"Rosalie, Ginny, and Alice." Harry said. "You guy are going first."

All three girls step into the fireplace. Ginny repeated the same thing as her brother and in a flash, all of them disappeared with the green group was Edward, Hermione, and Esme, then Lily, Nessie, and Jacob, after James, Albus, Peter, and Emmett, and finally Me, Harry, and Bella.

"Some rules." Harry told us. "Keep your limbs together, other wise they might end up missing."

"That's not good." I said, sweating already.

"One."

"Two."

"Three! The Burrow!"

Within seconds later, we were inside the kitchen, contains a large wooden table with room enough for eight chairs. I exam the kitchen, it opens out on the front yard, through the front door and opens up on the back garden, through the back door.

"Harry!" A woman screamed. Me and Bella jump by the sound of her. I then find a short some what pump woman hugging Harry.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Oh, these are the people I was telling you about."

"You must be Isabella Cullen." She said to Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Weasley." Bella stutter. I wonder if she could still sweat, because the way she said it, there could have been a puddle.

"It's Molly, dear and don't be afraid." Molly said. She then turned to me. She had the same red hair as her son and daughter; I looked into her eyes and found they were the same color as Ginny, chocolate brown.

"And you're Jamie Charlene Conner." She hugged me. "My children told me all about you."

"Really?" I blushed, making my cheeks turn the same color as my hair.

"Oi, I didn't know we had a long lost sister?" A male voice said. "Jeez, mum, why did you give her away? Was eight children a crowd?"

A man appeared right in front of me. He, too, sported the red hair like Molly, Ron, and Ginny. I notice that he's a little shorter than Ron, but taller than Harry. I could help but notice a black scar was where his right ear should be.

"Oh, stop it George." Molly told him. "This is George, one of my five sons."

"Hello there." George said. He shakes my hand until I felt this buzz vibration. I pull it away and found out he had a buzzer.

"George, that's not how you treat guest!" His mother yelled. Instantly, she became a saber-tooth tiger (looked like one.) "I'm so sorry dear. He can be a real clown."

"It's okay." I said. "To be honest, I always wanted to know how those things feel."

"I'm George Weasley." He introduced himself. "And your name is-"

"J.C. Conner. It's short for Jamie Charlene." I finished.

"So you're the dragon my brother told me about."

My face went scarlet. "Ron said that?"

"Opps, I shouldn't have said that." George left the room.

Then Ron came into the kitchen. "Hey mum, is there anything to eat?"

"Ron, did you tell your brother about me being a dragon?" I gritted through my teeth.

His face too went scarlet, with embarrassment and guilt. "Well kind of."

"I should leave." Molly said, along with Bella.

"Ron, how could you!" I screamed. "How can you tell anyone about me like that? I only know you for less than a year and you're already telling my secrets?"

"Great, I'm trying to make a good impression with your family." I yelled. "And you tell them that I'm a fire breathing monster! They'll think I'm a freak, a danger to them…"

"Calm down." He said, calmly. "I didn't mean-"

"SHUT UP, RON WEASLEY!" I screamed again. "Don't you tell me to calm….down?"

My head had just got a headache, well as the rest of my body. I slipped into blackness.

* * *

_"You shouldn't have done that." The Leader said._

_"I'm sorry." I begged. "Please don't."_

_"Please don't what?"_

_"I think she means what you just did." The woman said. I could see her orange hair. _

_He grabbed me around me waist and started to kiss my neck._

_"You smell so good." The Leader said, rubbing his nose against my skin._

_I tried to push him away but it only made him and the others angry._

_"You little whore!" He screamed. "Don't you do that!"_

_"Help!" But the woman muffled my cries with an clothe. I was now laid on the bed pinned down. He pulls my arms above my head and his knees on my sides._

_"Now take this like a good girl." _

* * *

I don't remember what I did to become bloody, with my own blood. Fresh cuts on my skin ooze blood down to the floor, leaving dark spots. Ron was looking at me, scared and concerned.

"What's going-OH MY GOD!" I heard Ginny screamed. "J.C., what did you do to yourself?"

"I don't remember." I admitted. "I blackout, Ginny."

"That's not all what she did." Ron said. "After she passes out, she was up again, grab a knife and threaten me with it. But she was completely different, her hair and eyes went black. Then she killed a rat and laugh while it screamed in pain."

"I don't remember doing this." I said, starting to cry. "I really don't remember, Ginny, honest." I couldn't breathe; it felt like I was drowning. I trembled as I clasped.

"RON! GO GET HELP! NOW!"

What was wrong with me?


	4. Sharon, Fred, and a Coma

_I don't remember what I did to become bloody, with my own blood. Fresh cuts_ on my _skin ooze blood down to the floor, leaving dark spots. Ron was looking at me scared and concerned._

_"What's going-OH MY GOD!" I heard Ginny screamed. "J.C., what did you do to yourself?"_

_"I don't remember." I admitted. "I blackout, Ginny."_

_"That's not all what she did." Ron said. "After she passes out, she was up again, grab a knife and threaten me with it. But she was completely different, her hair and eyes went black. Then she killed a rat and laugh while it screamed in pain."_

_"I don't remember doing this." I said, starting to cry. "I really don't remember, Ginny, honest." I couldn't breathe; it felt like I was drowning. I trembled as I clasped._

_"RON! GO GET HELP! NOW!"_

_What was wrong with me?_

**

* * *

****J.C.'s POV **

I was shaking out of my mind. What the hell was wrong with me? I clasped on the floor after Ron told his sister, Ginny, which I threaten him with a knife, killed a rat, and cut myself from the looks on my arms.

My vision was getting blurry. I felt weaker and colder.

"J.C., can you hear me?" A worried voice said. I instantly recognizes it belong Carlisle.

"Jamie Charlene Conner!" Peter yelled in my ear. "You're not dead, so don't go walking to the light!"

I moaned a little. My vision was getting back its focus. Cold hands were on my back. I could see well. Carlisle's topaz eyes were looking directly at my blazing fire ones. I saw two emotions in them: concern and very worried.

A pair of ocean blue eyes now caught up with my eyes. Peter pulled me into his arms for a hug. A very tight hug. This feeling of him, so close. It brought back memories, my dreams, the cold feeling, and the main man responsible for my bruises.

"Oh, you had me worried." Peter said as he still had me hostage in his grip. "I love you, so much."

I started to feel trap. My whole body started to shake like a tremor. Breathing was a big problem for me. I could feel my eyeballs trying to go into the back of my head. The room had changed into the old motel. Peter's face was no longer there. What replaced him was the leader in my dream. I wanted to cry but no sound came out.

"How could you…." The words were hard to get out. "Say that after what you did to me?"

"What are you talking about, Jamie?" He said, stroking my hair. "I always loved you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Now, I was using all of my force to push him away, this time, it was a success.

I felt pain slapped across my cheek. It burned like hell. I was no longer at the motel but back in the kitchen. 's facial expression had a worried and very confused look. I look around the kitchen and saw Alice, Bella, Ginny, Carlisle, and Edward's expression shared the same. My body was on the cold floor; Peter no longer had me in his arms.

"Jamie?" Bella said. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" That was all I could say.

"You just had a panic attack on your boyfriend." Edward said. "First you were fine and calm, then-"

"You were insane, like a wild cat." Alice finished. "You said "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and you pushed him away."

"I did that?" I said.

"Yes." Alice said. "God, don't you remember, J.C."

"If I remembered then I would haven't did what ever the hell you said I DID!" I yelled.

"Calm down." Carlisle said. "Alice is only-"

"Driving me out of my fucking mind, Carlisle!" I yelled. What did I just do? I didn't mean to yell at Alice and Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I said looking down. "And you too, Carlisle. It was wrong from me to yell at you like that."

"It's not the first time she snaps out on Alice." Bella said. "Yesterday, Jamie forgotten that we were at her living room for the night, and Alice told her that and she said how did you forget that quickly."

"Then she said the she had pain all over her body." Alice finished.

"Anything else you want to add?" Carlisle asked. When I didn't respond for awhile, his voice got more concern. "Jamie Charlene please answered."

"I cut my arm." I said in a low voice. "Ron said that I cut myself."

"Well that's ludicrous." Alice said, worried. "Unless you can heal like a werewolf, I don't see cuts or blood on your arm."

No cuts or blood? That's crazy. I took a look at my arm. She's was right, there are no blood and cuts of any kind.

"There was blood everywhere, Carlisle." I said, frustrated. "I…If I didn't cut myself then why Ron told Ginny that I cut myself and claimed that I threaten him?"

"Jamie." Bella concerned, beautiful voice said. "Ron never said that you threaten him or cut yourself."

"Yes he did!" I yelled. The sudden rise of my voice shocked everyone in the kitchen.

"No he didn't, J.C." Peter said. "You must have imagined it."

"Why would I have "imagined" something like this?"

"Ron said you blackout after yelling at him like you were his mother." Edward added. "After he told his brother George that you were a dragon."

"I did." I admitted. "I was so pissed at him. I don't know why."

"Maybe it was the cause of your panic attack or blackout." Carlisle said. "The stress you had just now was way too much for you to handle."

"Maybe you should lie down in my old bedroom." Ginny said with her chocolate brown lock on to my blazing ones. "You don't look good. You look kind of gray and pale."

My headache came back again. Great, that was all I need. "Where is it?"

"Up stairs to the left." Edward said. Everyone gave him a glare that could have mean "Did you have to say that, dummy?"

I slowly walked up the stairs, making creeks and squeals as my foot took a hard step. When I got up stairs, I look around to find Ginny's room. It was small with posters of this group called "The Weird Sisters" and Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. I found the bed and drop like I had no control. I closed my eyes.

* * *

_My head was bloody. More pain shot into it. I watch as they did their beating, on me. _

_Cold fist slam down on my fragile body, over and over again._

_I realized that they weren't human._

_They were vampires._

_How I know? Simple, they're cold, no heartbeat, and had chrisom red eyes, meaning that they drink human blood._

_What makes it scarier? It was James, Victoria, and Laurent._

_So, they were the first vampires I met, not the Cullens._

_When they were done, James forces me down on the ground. His face fixed on mines, red eyes to the formerly hazel ones. _

_"No one can save you." James said, smiling a wicked smile. "No will believe you."_

_Is he going to let me go? After all he did say "No will believe you." Or maybe I was hoping that he met it._

_"Don't worry sweetie pie." Victoria said. "We'll let you go."_

_"After we get a taste." Laurent added. _

_The next thing I felt was teeth sinking down to my skin. Victoria and Laurent were taking my arms while James was feasting on my neck._

_I screamed. James moaned at the sound. He then told the two to leave the motel._

_"We'll be leave now, but I want to be inside you one more time."_

_"NO!NO!"_

_I could feel my flesh being ripped apart. It was painful to experience. He pushed deeper inside when I screamed. I felt his fluids rushed into me. He patted my cheek and said_

_"I love you, Jamie Charlene."_

_Then I was in darkness. Well, I could still see my body. I saw a young girl in front of me. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, and round in the middle with tan skin. I guess she was about 15 years old._

_"I had seen you before." She said. "In my dreams."_

_"What are you taking about?"_

_"You're Jamie Charlene." She replied. "I'm Sharon."_

_"Hi, Sharon." I said. "How do you know about me?"_

_"I dreamed of you. And dreamed of a family of vampires and witches and wizards and werewolves."_

_"What?"_

_"It's true." Sharon said. "I dreamed about Bella Swan's worst and best memories."_

* * *

"Jamie." A voice said. The room was dark now. I heard a creek next to me. "Look inside."

"Who are you?" I said. My whole body shakes in fear. Footsteps were coming. A tall dark figure appeared. All I could see was a red bush of hair. His eyes were black, but they had pain and concern in them.

"Who are you?" I repeated. He came closer enough for me to see his face. "George Weasley? Are you a….."

He couldn't be one. No. That's impossible. The Cullens could never change a human into one of them. It would break the treaty with the Quileute werewolves. I must be dreaming. Besides, they only drink animal blood and it takes days to become a vampire.

"My name is Fred Weasley." His voice was cold. His skin was zombie like and gray. "I'm the twin of George Weasley."

"How can you be?" I said, confused. "Mrs. Weasley only has five sons."

"She only has five current sons." George corrected.

"So you haunt this room or something?"

"No." He replied, with a very depressing smile. "I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"She's breaking free." He told me. "He has taken us all of us."

"Who's she? Who has taken all of you?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out on your own." Fred told me. "Those who died on 5.2.98. The ones on the side for good."

Then Fred Weasley faded into the darkness of the room. I had awakened.

"J.C., are you okay?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"I couldn't help but heard you were taking to someone." Hermione said. "I guess you were taking in your sleep."

"Guess I was too."

"Listen, I'm sorry that Ron had destroyed your trust with him."

"That's okay." I said. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Then Ginny came into the room. She was sweating as if she just ran a marathon. "Hey, sorry if I'm so sweaty. I had to get your cat Crookshank. It wasn't pretty."

"Jamie was about to tell me about her dream." Hermione said.

"I had this dream…." I didn't know how to explain it. Fuck, how do you explain something like this? Hey, Hermione, guess what? I'm having these fuck up dreams of me being raped and beaten by vampires and seeing your "dead" brother.

"I had forgotten all about that quick." I lied. To be honest, I never wanted to tell them about this. They'll think I have gone crazy.

"You had been having bad memory lately." Ginny admitted. "When's the last time you had anything to eat?"

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"For one thing, you were out for a week…"

What the fuck? How was I unaware that I was asleep for a week? "Wait, I was out for a week? What the hell?"

"We though the same." Harry said, entering the room. "Carlisle, he though you went into a coma or something. But he realized that you were fine, so he left it alone."

"Wait, Carlisle a doctor." I said, angry. "Didn't he least check on me?"

"He has been, Jamie." Harry said. "I'll go get him and let everyone know that you're awake from a week long coma."

"I don't get it." I said. I let my head fall down to the pillow.

"J.C., nice to see that you're awake." Carlisle said, smiling. "For a moment you gave us a scare."

He took out a small light to exam my eyes. It was very hard not to blink when you have a very small yet very bright light in your eyes, burning it.

"You seem pretty healthy." He said. "How, I'm going to check your heart beat."

He put his hand on my chest. This was very awkward moment because his hand is cold and will remain like that for rest of his immortal life.

"Now, you know have been asleep for a week."

"I got the message." I said. "How did that happen?"

"Well." Carlisle explained. "It is very difficult to explain. We conformed that you were in a coma because you had coma like symptoms, but you was asleep for 120 hours."

"But how I was asleep for 120 hours, Carlisle?"

"I don't know." He said. "Everyone had heard you screaming in your sleep."

"I was screaming?"

"You kept saying "Help!" It was horrible for Peter to listen to." Harry said. "It drove him to the brink of insanity, not able to help you."

Peter. God, I'm so selfish. What have I done to him? My screaming nearly had driven him into insanity. I can't have that on my mind. And the Weasley, what did they say in this? Having a complete stranger screaming at night. It must have caused them sleep problems.

"Nessie came to see you all week." Carlisle said. "Along with Lily, Albus, James, Hugo, and Rose."

"Really, I never though I had this effect on kids." I said, chuckling.

"You're an easy person to love." Carlisle said. "They read books and sing to you."

"And Jacob kept coming to visit you." Ginny said. "We don't know why but I guess he's taking an interest in you."

"He can't because

1.) I'm with Peter and happy with him.

And

2.) Jacob has Nessie and happy with her.

"Did Peter see me?"

"He sure did. He even slept in the same bed with you so you wouldn't have to be alone." Hermione said.

"Oh, I must have caused your family a burden."

"No, No." Ginny cooed. "They really like you, everyone."

"What happen on 5.2.98?" I asked.

"Huh?" Both Ginny and Hermione said.

"May 2, 1998. What happen on that day?"

Both girls glared at each other. It was like I open a wound form the looks of their faces.

"Battle of Hogwarts. Second Wizarding War." Ginny explained. "This wizard, Voldemort, kill hundreds of people, including Harry's parent. We may have won the war but we loss the ones we loved the most."

"Ginny lost her brother, Fred." Hermione said. "How did you know the date?"

"Your brother Fred told me he and the others died on 5.2.98." I admitted. "This was a dream; I know this sounds very crazy."

"You had a dream about my dead brother?" Ginny asked. "Nobody told you about Fred."

"But remember she can have dreams of people's memories, Ginny." Carlisle told her. "Maybe she seen him died."

"No." I said firmly. "He was in this room. Taking to me. Hell, I though it was George….."

I stop myself from going any further of making myself sounding more insane.

"Jamie, something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all." I lied to them all. Then I felt a little chill go though my very soul.

"Why are you shivering?" Bella asked.

"It's cold. Did anyone leave the window open?"

"Jamie Charlene." Ginny said. "This room is warm and there's no windows open."

"Let me take a look at your eyes." Carlisle said, once again having his cold hands on my body. Well, on my chin so I could look him in the eye. "Your eyes are becoming black."

"Black? How can someone's eyes become black?" Ginny said. "She's not a vampire, right?"

"No she's not, Ginerva." Carlisle chuckled. Then everyone left the room, leaving me alone. I don't get why they just left. I really don't get that my eyes are becoming black. And I really…

"Hey." A voice said from the door. I turned my head in 90 degree angle and saw Jacob Black.


	5. Not the Jacob I Know

"Well, if it isn't Jacob Black." I said. "I been hearing you came to visit me on my death bed."

"So now you're upset..."

I chuckled. "No, it's just that…well someone said that you have and quote "taken in interest in me."

He snorted. "It was the redhead girl, right?"

I just gave him a look. A confused embarrassed look.

"It's not just her, almost everyone, except for Bella and Peter." He said.

"Nessie thinks so too?" I said. The last thing I want to do is take her Jacob from her or make her jealous enough to make an excuse to drink my blood in vengeance.

Jacob is only like 20 and Nessie is like 3 but physically around 13. Oh, in case you're wondering how that is possible, Nessie is a hybrid of a vampire father and human mother. She was the reason why Edward (the father) changed Bella (the mother) in vampire after she was born.

During Bella's pregnancy, Jacob hated her because it was killing Bella. Jacob was suffering from a heart break because Bella chose Edward over him.

"Well kind of." He admitted. "She doesn't mind if we….."

"We what?" Then that though came rushing into my head. "If we date or something?"

"Bigger than that."

"If we have sex?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, she doesn't mind." Jacob said. "She knows that I have "needs" and she thinks that she's holding me back on it since she is still too young."

"Like 15 years too young." I said. "Jacob, I can't never ever do that. Besides, I'm with Peter and happy."

"I told her that." He said. "That day when I first saw her, those eyes reminded me of Bella, it was like everything was lifted off of my shoulders."

I felt his super hot hand on mines. "Wow your hand is kind of cold. Anyway, that's when.."

"You experienced imprinting." I finished.

"To be honest, the whole imprinting thing sucks to me."

"Why, don't you love Nessie?"

"I do." He said. "Before she was born I hated imprinting. I ruined a relationship. Caused some hell in my former wolf pack"

"Tell me what happen?" I asked like a kid.

"Like a few years ago, Sam Uley, alpha wolf in his pack, was dating Leah Clearwater, also wolf well more like wolverine."

I laughed hard. "I'm so sorry."

He cleared his throat. "Leah's cousin, Emily Young, came to Forks and Sam imprinted on her, breaking Leah's heart and making her a bitch also."

"That does sucks." I said.

"Leah's still bitter about it. She and Emily were like sisters." He explained. "Sometimes I think she hates him for give Emily those scars."

"Scars?"

"Jamie, you have to understand that wolves can lose control and can harm anyone near them. Sam was confused; he didn't know what was wrong. One night Emily got too close and…"

"I get the picture, sadly." I said in a sympathy tone. "Has anyone imprinted in your pack or Sam's"

"Paul with my sister, Rachel, Quil with Emily's niece Claire, Jared with Kim and of courses me with Nessie and Sam with Emily."

"What happens if the person you imprinted on dies?" I asked.

"If they were murdered, that wolf can never forgive that person." Jacob explained. "If it was another wolf then they will fight to the death."

"What if the wolf gets rejected? Can they imprint on someone else?"

"I don't know, J.C." He moaned.

"Imperio." A voice said. I turned around to find a figure at the window, and then it disappeared. I turned back to Jacob. His eyes were blank.

"Jacob?"

He didn't answer. His hand trailed up to my forearm. I got scared. Pain was shot into my arms when Jake's hands suddenly gripped hard. "Jacob!"

His hand covers up my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I heard tearing of clothing. What made it worse was that it was my clothing. Why was he doing this to me?

This wasn't the Jacob I became friends with months ago. Not the Jacob who made me jumps when I first saw him. Bella said that Jacob kissed her against her will.

But this wasn't Jacob. He had me on the bottom of the bed. My mouth was still cover with his hand. He started to kiss neck up to mouth; I didn't scream or do anything to upset him more.

"I will be gentle." He whispers.

Tears started to pour down my face. I know what he met. It was like a dream coming true. Only thing is that this was a terrible nightmare becoming a reality. I heard his zipper and pants drop on the floor.

I felt the horrible pain. He pushed harder and deeper into me. With each painful thrust, tears pour down my face. Jake's grip on my forearms was hard every time he moaned.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Damn this felt good. I known this wolf must be tried of waiting for that half breed "child" to grow up.

"Oh, Jacob." I moaned. "I know you wanted this so bad."

I looked at my long nails and dug them into his back. He howled in pain, which was a big turn on, so I moaned.

He returned the favor by giving me scratches.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU GET OFF HER!"

* * *

**J.C.'s POV**

I screamed. Jacob just looked at me with blank inhuman eyes.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU GET OFF HER!"

I turned around to see Edward, Bella, Harry, and Peter at the door. Harry was pissed, but Edward and Bella were so angry they look like real vampires, but the angriest one was Peter. I never seen him angry, hell I never seen him this angry at all.

My face was back on Jacob's. His eyes were back into his soft brown ones. He looks at me confused and in horror.

He was no longer on top of me. Edward had grabbed him and slams him into the floor.

"How could you, Jacob?!" Bella said. "Her body. Edward, she's bleeding!"

"Bella…I didn't…um…I can't…I don't remember…"

"I trusted you!" Peter yelled. "But she trusted you and you raped her?!"

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Her blood…so sweet…it's singing to me." Edward said. "I can't control it."

"EDWARD, DON"T!" Bella screamed.

I looked at the blood thirsty angel leaped for me. I was in shock, because he didn't get me but her got Peter who stood in front of me. I watched in terror as Edward had his face in Peter's neck. Bella was able to get Edawrd to let go. Peter started to scream in pain. It was happening. That burning feeling. Peter was transforming into a vampire.

"Carlisle, can we..."

"No." He said. "It's too late to save him."

Howled broke a silence. Then a tall, furry figure broke the window and I passed out.


	6. First Torture

"It was as if they killed me over and over in the most painful way."

"Why? I was their friend."

"They let this happen to me."

"I wanted to killed them."

"Rip their guts out."

"Anger"

"Torture."

"Rip."

"Cut."

"Blood."

"Scream."

"Murder."

"Vengenace."

"Revenege is what she sees,

its what I want."

* * *

**Peter's POV**

What have I become? I pretty much know that I'm no longer human after being bitten. At that moment, when Edward's teeth pierce my skin, my life and my humanity died. The pain was the worst thing to experience for anyone to bear. I wish this would end quickly, just let me died quick. If I do, and I really do want to died, I would never see Jamie again.

I know she's "special" but still. Jamie is and remains to this day a human. Being a creature that thirsts of blood is always active; whose beauty can lure innocent into their death is something I never wish for. Of course, nobody wants to wish something worse than death upon them.

My body is changing to something else too. When it came through the window, its first instinct was to bite me. And at that moment, more unbearable pain introduces itself to my fragile body. I know that I'm much more then a monster.

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle****'s POV (February 27)**

"Carlisle, can we…."

"No." I said, calmly. "It's too late for him."

"It was the dog's fault!" Edward yelled directly at Jacob. "He raped her. And she was bleeding all over and I couldn't take it so I tried to kill her but instead…."

I saw the guilt in my son's eyes. The pain of knowing he took away an innocent's human's life and gave him the immortal one.

That's when the smell came. It was both a familiar and stranger smell. The familiar part is that it's a werewolf but no type of one I smell before. Glass shatter all over the floor and a tall, grey, furry figure appeared. It was like a scene from "The Wolfman".

"Hora Pararo" The wolfman said.

In one blink they were gone like that. Edward, Bella, Harry and I were in the same place we was the time he got here. I look at both Peter and Jamie. They were both mostly crimson lifeless bodies. Peter seemed to be out of pain, I guess that the wolf took out of his misery. Jamie, however, looks as if she was a victim of Freddy Kruger with all those claws marks and blood.

"Death of hhhheeerrrrr….." Said low growling voice. "Birth of mmmeeee."

Jamie, no longer lifeless, rose up to her torso and everybody's eyes locked on her. Edward and Bella growled at her and I could see why, those eyes weren't human, they were black, black veins traced along her face to arms, a crimson river of blood oozed down her mouth. She was changing into something else. An evil, devilish smile flashed crossed her face, sending a chill down my spine.

"Htaed fo reh si eht thrib fo em." J.C. said. "But she's not dead, yet."

"What the hell?" A voice of Emmett, Alice and Ginny said.

"Peter isn't dead." J.C. said, looking at him. "He's just sleeping. But he's also a vampire and werewolf beast."

* * *

**J.C.'s POV**

"River of the innocent's blood."

A bed of blue green water was below my soul. My eyes took a look, the waves was getting closer to me, aiming at me. A coolness with through my soul, sending me shivers. The wind blowing my hair seems to give me peace, I was alone. Behind me was a forest of red, green, and pink leaves. I could finally be at peace and end my pain.

"Jamie!" That voice. Oh god, make it stop. Oh why do they torture me? Haven't they done it enough, especially him?

"STUT UP!" I yelled, covering my ears. I focus up at the sky. It was now gray. The ocean was black and gray, I turned back to the forest and they too were black and gray. A force I could see pushed me closer to edge.

"JAMIE!"

"JAMIE"

"J.C!"

They were louder than ever. My head couldn't handle it. I lost control of my body and I fell into the soft gray grass. My eyes closed.

"STOP OR I"LL JUMP!"

"Jamie." His voice said, the only one I loved. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. I felt his presence near me. Eyes were automatically open. He was more beautiful than ever, those eyes were unique, but most all was that connection we have.

"I hate you." I said bitterly. "Go away." I managed to get myself back up.

And then I fell into the blackness of water. Everything was dark; a force was pushing me away from him.


	7. Dr Jason Grant

**J.C.'s POV**

**

* * *

**

Dream

Everything was red. This man in front of me who was on the red grass was terrified. I don't know why. His body was covered in blood and deep cuts. I moved closer only to have him scream at me "Get a way, demon."

"I'm no demon." I said, but it didn't sound normal or human. It had a deep, screeching sound combined with growling and snarling. This scared me, a lot. I caught a glimpse at my hand to see that it was far from human. I had long four digit fingered claws. The smell of the man's blood was calling me. I couldn't resist, so I lunged at him as he screamed.

* * *

I was awakening to a white world. My ears were beeping. Okay, the machines were beeping. Machines? I quickly sat up to find myself at a hospital room.

"How did-?" I said to myself. But my head was hurting the fuck out of me. That wasn't only thing of my body that was fucking up. I felt my vaginal area in pain as if someone had torn the hell out of it. I put my hands on my arms and saw the white bandages wrapped around with dry blood cuts.

"Hello." The doctor said as he came into the room. He looked very handsome for a doctor. He had brown/blondish hair, full lips, about 6, 1. Tan skin and appears muscular. Plus I think he's 30 years old.

"I'm Dr. Jason Grant. And this is The John H. Stroger, Jr. Hospital of Cook County

"Hi." I said quickly.

"Do you know what your name is?"

"Jamie Charlene Conner."

"That's good. What about year?" He asked.

"2010, I hope."

"It is don't worry, it is."

"How long have I been out?" I said.

"Sorry?" He said.

"I said "How long was I out?" I repeated, with more angry in my tone.

"I say about 6 months." Dr. Grant responded. "It's August 27, 2010."

"What?" I was speechless. 6 months? What did miss? A lot of shit can happen in the period of 6 months let alone one second.

"We found you outside the hospital with some life threatening injuries. And found evidence that you were raped." He told me. "Do you remember who did this to you?"

I tried to think what happen. Sadly nothing came up. My head was still hurting from whatever the cause of it. Images and sounds filled my head of screams, blood and me trapped by this man who was on top of me.

"No." I said, softly. The tears came down my face.

"It's okay, honey." He said hugging me. "You're safe." I never though about doctor ever confront their patients like this. I mean they're cold when they tell you bad news if you got cancer and have a month to live.

But Dr. Grant was different. I don't know him at all but feel as if I can tell him everything. I took one look into his eyes and was completely in another world. It feels as if it was only me and him. Wait? What the fuck I am doing. He's the doctor!

"Thanks for the hug." I said very low voice. I guess he heard me.

"Your welcome, J.C." He said with a smile I might add. "You don't mind if I call you that?"

"No. No not at all."

"Good." He said and left.

**Jason's POV**

"Dr. Mason would go to room 121." I said. "The name is Jamie Charlene Conner."

"What for?" He asked. I gave him a look. "Oh right, new bandages."

Dumbass. He forgets everything a person tells him to do. He almost got the hospital sued because he caused the death of a 5 year old cancer patient. I told them that we should let him go, but no.

I felt sorry for the girl. It must have been so terrible she forgot all about it, but came back when she cried. But I don't want to get emotionally attached, especially because I'm a dragon. By dragon, I mean fire breathing monster. I know she must have felt something between us, like a connection.

It was 10:30 p.m., my break has started. I went to the lunchroom, got a cheeseburger and fries, and attend to the staff lounge.

"Hey, Jason." Mike said.

"Hey, Mike." I said. "Oh, Rachael, Madi, Sara, John."

Sara, Madi, and John are English dragons, Rachael is a Makah werewolf/ witch, and Carlos is an Mexican immortal vampire.

"Hey." They all said together.

"Why do you look like that?" Mike asked.

"This patient that was in a coma for 6 months." I said. "She woke up."

"The one that was found outside?" Rachael said.

"Same one."

"That's fuck up." John said. "How she take it?"

"Well, I say until I ask do she remember what happen." I told them. "She cried so I hugged her."

"Does she have family, boyfriend, or husband?" Madi asked.

"I found her phone and looked at her list." John said. "She has people with either the last name "Cullen", "Potter", or "Weasley" but one of them has his own name."

"Who?" Rachael asked.

"Jacob Black."

"You forgot Peter Parker." I added.

"She's dating Spider-Man?" Carlos said entering the room.

"Funny, not." Sara said. "You still thirsty?"

"No." Carlos said. "I found this big bear and boy did it smell good."

"Vampires." I said.


End file.
